The Soldier He Needs Me To Be
by FlyBoy56
Summary: After letting Eren down that fateful day, Hannes swears that he will be the soldier Eren needs him to be.


**A/N: This is my first fic, so please do enjoy. This is about Hannes' final moments so please bear with me and yes, this does have spoilers. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, as it will help me with future ficlets. Disclaimer: Attack on Titan and all of the characters do no not under any circumstance belong to me. So without further ado, enjoy~**

"**You couldn't save your mother because you lacked the strength. And I…I couldn't stand up to the titan because I lacked the courage!"**

**The tears poured down my face as I stared into those broken teal eyes. The pain reflected in those eyes a grim reminder of how I have failed in my duty as a soldier, failure in protecting those that I swore to protect, failure in being the soldier he needed me to be. Unable to look him in the eyes anymore, I stood up and took Eren's and Mikasa's hands, solemnly swearing to myself I will never be this cowardly again. We will meet again titan, and I promise you won't be smiling after I kill you…**

** 5 Years Later…**

"ALL UNITS! CHARGE!" Commander Erwin barked.

At this order, everyone looked at the Commander as if he had two heads. _This is insane! Does he not see all of those titans? This is just suicide!_

"The fate of mankind's existence will be decided by this moment! Without Eren, the future where mankind can inhabit this Earth will never come!"

I froze as he mentioned Eren, I felt the familiar burn of the salty tears building up in my eyes. Flashbacks of that day came to mind reminding me how weak and cowardly I was.

"_**You couldn't save your mother because you lacked the strength. And I…I couldn't stand up to the titan because I lacked the courage!"**_

_No! I will not condemn Eren to the same fate as his mother!_

I drew my blades with a white knuckled grip, anger spreading throughout my body like a wildfire.

_I will save you Eren! I will repay your family's kindness and I will finally be the soldier you needed me to be!_

"Put your hearts to the task!" Erwin concluded as he led the charge, the paralyzing battle cry of humanity soon following as the rest of the Survey Corps followed suit.

We boldly charged towards the horde of titans, however it wasn't long till one of the titans had Commander Erwin's arm locked in its jaws.

"EREN'S RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES! ADVANCE!"

I was in awe of Erwin, even in the face of death and insurmountable pain, he was still able to lead and inspire. Those in the rear flank broke formation in order to assist the commander as myself, Mikasa, and Jean lead the charge. As we broke through the line of titans, the deathly screams of our comrades' demise broke through the chaos, almost breaking my will to fight. But I found my bearings and pressed forward, determined to save Eren's life no matter the cost.

At last, he was within sight! I watched as Mikasa moved in without hesitation, swinging her blade with deathly precision at Bertolt; watched as Bertolt narrowly dodged death and Mikasa falling into the hands of a titan. Carla's final moments played in my mind, once again I felt fear lock me into place.

"MIKASA!" Jean launched himself at the titan, his blades in hand.

"YOU BASTARD LET GO OF HER!" He plunged his blades into the titan's eyes, causing it to let go of Mikasa.

I sighed in relief as she escaped, angry with myself for being frozen in place. A bloodcurdling scream captured my attention as Erwin cut off Bertolt's arm. _I swear, that man just continues to amaze me, let's give him a hand! Oh…too soon?_ As I made it to the Armored Titan's feet, Eren was falling to the ground rapidly. Everything was in slow motion as I watched on, ready to catch him, when Mikasa caught him in midair and landed on her horse.

"ALL UNITS PULL BACK!"

Not one to question orders, I fell in formation behind Eren and Mikasa, ensuring their protection from behind. The remnants of the Survey Corps sped off, the titans hot on our tails. I had a bad feeling about all this, I just knew something was about to kick off.

"SHIT! HE'S THROWING TITANS AT US!"

I barely had time to react as a titan landed face first in front of us, almost causing me to go cheek to butt cheek with the titan. As much as I'd like to joke about the situation, panic set in as Mikasa's horse fell flat on his face causing the two to slam into the ground.

"EREN! MIKASA!"

The Earth shakes as a titan draws near, an old hatred inside me revived as I looked at its smile. _THAT SON OF A BITCH! It's heading for them!_ Throwing myself off my horse, I dashed desperately towards the two as the Smiling Titan went for its next meal. _I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!_

"RAAAA!"

I let out my fiercest battle cry as I swung at the titans hand, severing its' thumb in the process.

"Hannes!"

"HAHA! So you had something like this huh?!" I laughed, relieved to see that they were alright.

"Hey?! You guys! Just watch as I take revenge for you mother! AS I SLAUGHTER IT!"

"I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Fury guided my actions as I fought the titan, it reached for me but I sliced my way through its hand. _THAT WAS FOR MRS. JAEGAR! _My victory was short lived as I slammed right into the other hand, its iron grip clamped down on me causing me to scream out in agony. _This is it…I was every bit as useless as I was five years ago…_Tears burned my eyes as the titan brought me closer, savoring the meal to come. Looking down one last time at Eren, a sad smile formed on my face. _Even with this courage, I still couldn't beat it, but at least I managed to protect Eren…even if it's only for a few moments longer, I am finally the soldier he needed me to be…_

_FIN_

A/N: I got the idea when I was listening to The Unforgiven by Apocalyptica. I know the ending wasn't all that, but I just couldn't, Hannes' death was just too sad…well, read and review, this is my first fic.


End file.
